


Use Somebody

by amassingeffect (Furorscribiendi)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Time Loop, eventual mReyder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/amassingeffect
Summary: The place already had been given a name: Pas Teroshe. Reyes Vidal learns first hand how the place came by it's name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was initially a prompt for my Ficlet Prompt Friday series, but it was a big enough prompt that I basically sat down and sketched out an entire outline, so hey, it's a chapter fic now. This was the original prompt:
> 
> @trajektoria: how about Scott or Reyes stuck in a time loop (Groundhog style) and watch the other die over and over again until they finally manage to somehow beat the loop and get their happy ending
> 
> So this is definitely a post-Meridian fic, let's say heading on two years afterwards, and Reyes is a squadmate.

“Rise and shine!”

Scott’s exclamation was followed by a pillow to the face. Reyes groaned, moving the soft object away to squint at his awake assailant with one eye.

“Firstly, it’s not even five in the morning. Secondly, I’m not scheduled for anything today.”

“Cora can’t come on the mission. Lexi benched her. She’s been stressed about something and it’s messing with her biotics, making them erratic. So you’re up Vidal. We’re heading out in twenty.”

Reyes sighed as he got up. When the Initiative had granted clemency to the inhabitants of Kadara, the skepticism had been rampant. The slow changes - half of them enacted by Scott - had done plenty to change minds, his own included. Truth be told though, since naming Morda to the Council, Reyes was waiting for the day when a Council meeting turned into a bloodbath. Finding out that Scott had personally requested him for the Pathfinder team had been a surprise. The stated reason of ‘demolitions expertise’ was less than pleasing. How much stuff was Scott destroying? Not to mention it made his degrees in interstellar avionics engineering and xenolinguistics seem rather useless.

That the transfer request was actually approved surprised Reyes all the more. 

What he should be doing now was not wasting time. He hurried through his routine before quickly suiting up and grabbing a protein bar and wolfing down bites as he ambled on down to the cargo bay. Scott was there, chatting with Kosta. Excellent, a mission to who knew where with someone who still expected a knife in the back. Kosta thought he was being smart by occasionally dropping his guard and being friendly, but Reyes was no fool.

This day was shaping up to be… something.

“Got everything? All set?” Scott looked over at him.

“Eating breakfast. Have weapons, will shoot on command.” Reyes gave a small grin as he popped the last bite into his mouth.

“All set then,” the smile that came to Scott’s face was truly criminal. “I’ll brief you guys on the way there.”

“Please, don’t go trying to run over an eiroch or fiend again.” Kosta sounded faintly hopeful.

“Oh, okay, next time, I’ll just kick you out of the vehicle to fight it when it’s less than five meters away.” 

Reyes got into the vehicle, more than content to let Kosta and Scott bicker like they were actual siblings. It meant that Kosta wouldn’t spend the time making snide remarks that were tiresome and left Reyes wishing he could just pull aside the crisis specialist for a little Kadara-style chat. It was silent in the Nomad as Scott concentrated on navigating northward through a narrow ravine. When he finally reached a flat open plan, he finally started talking. 

“Our destination is just to the east of Ja Niihk. Some new structure has appeared and there’s plenty of weird reports about the spot already. Already been given a name: Pas Teroshe.”

Reyes made a quiet sound of consternation, earning him a look from Scott. “Angara are a bit literal in naming things, as I’m sure you’ve gathered.”

“What does the name mean?” Kosta asked.

“The literal meaning is ‘found cruelty’ but I’m sure there is some missing context.”

“Awesome.” Kosta drawled, sarcasm thick. “Is it wrong that I’m hoping the cruelty is just a lot of bots that try to kill us? That cruelty I can handle.”

“You and me both.” Scott mused. “Whatever, we go in and handle it like the consummate professionals we are, and then everyone’s back in time to tea and cookies.”

“And when has that ever happened?” Reyes asked. “Just one single instance.”

Scott waggled a finger in denial. “Hey hey, optimism here, no raining on the parade.” 

“Oh great, just plan our funerals already then.” Kosta groaned. 

“Wow, no faith at all in your illustrious leader?” Scott scoffed. “On the upside, we don’t have to fight an Architect.”

“And may we never have to again.” Kosta grumbled. 

Reyes glanced between them. “That bad?”

“Would you like to fight a giant robot death worm that is really good at cheesing you?” Liam gave such a flat stare that Reyes was sure the term ‘understatement’ was a joke.

“Cheesing?” he repeated.

“Architects are really good at pinning us down and then it minifabs smaller bots to pick us off,” Scott explained with a heavy sigh. “It’s… really, really, really annoying.”

“So, here’s to there being no funerals, no cheesing bots,” Kosta gave a decisive nod. “This stupid place is gonna be so boring that the weird thing is that the lights are turning themselves on and off.”

“So optimistic, I like it!” Scott slid a look to Reyes. “Still gonna be Mr Pessimist?”

“More like Mr Practical,” Reyes shrugged. Some habits were hard to kick, especially when one had to rely on just themselves. “Practicality and ammo. It helps.”

Kosta gave a genuinely amused snort and the rest of the drive passed by in companionable silence. When Scott parked the Nomad and they got out, Reyes couldn’t help but stare at the part of the ruins sticking up from the ice. It was strange to see, two long thin spires looking far too spindly to stretch up that high. But on the other side, three of them, just off alignment so the two spires were perfectly framed. Or maybe it was in alignment because most Jardaan creations were intentional and with a purpose. 

Pas Teroshe. Whatever this place was, it didn’t look quite right and it was enough to set him on edge. Kosta was too, given how his gun was up and he looked ready to fire at anything that moved. Reyes fell into a flanking position. Scott and SAM were opening the front door and then it was down the familiar entrance hallway and down the gravity well. 

The one thing Reyes didn’t think he’d ever be over was the sheer scale and engineering that Remnant vaults entailed. The nigh indestructible metal they were comprised of, the pools of liquid that looked like it contained universes in it…

Okay, there were definitely some perks to being on the Pathfinder’s team. Scott was looking around, and there was no console as far as Reyes could see. 

“SAM, how big is this place?” Scott asked.

There was a moment before the AI answered over the comm, “Initial scans show that the subterranean structure extends down three miles.”

“Three miles?!” Kosta cursed under his breath for a moment. “Can you get us any sort of map?”

This time the silence dragged on before SAM answered, “I am unable to pull up a schematic for a majority of the facility due to active shielding present throughout most of the area.”

Active shielding? Reyes frowned. “What’s the nature of the shielding?”

“While it appears to be energy based, there are quantum elements in it that do not allow for penetration.”

“Awesome,” Scott sighed. “Can you pull up plans for parts of the base you do have schematics for, maybe we can figure something out to shut down that shield.”

“Acknowledged.”

A few seconds later, the strangest map Reyes had ever seen flashed up on his helmet HUD. There were a few rooms that branched off to their left from the main room, but most of the map was a large orange circle. There was too much of this facility under lock and key and that made Reyes nervous.

“I am detecting a marked increase in your stress level, Reyes as well as a corresponding cardio response.”

Sometimes, Reyes completely forgot that he was wired up with a SAM implant. “Privacy mode,” he murmured and when he heard the affirmative tone, he explained, “Something about this place SAM… it’s… no lo sé, solo nervioso.”

“You do not wish to say anything because you have nothing to corroborate this feeling of being on edge?” SAM asked.

“Precisely. So I’m fine. For now.” And Reyes was really hoping it stayed that way.

“Since we’ve got our map, time to go exploring.” Scott quipped. 

Reyes was all for that, and they carefully moved through the rooms that they could. When they got to the final one, it was clear the room was used for something. A large inverted square shape, eerily reminiscent of the heart of a purification vault. Only there’s wasn’t a wavering stream of blinding energy. It looked like it was inactive and there were a few consoles off to the side. There was a frustrated look on Scott’s face as he made his way to the closest console.

“There has to be more to this facility than this.” Scott stretched out his hand, the columns on the console fluctuating like a wave.

A series of thuds came echoing along and the inverted square unlocked, sending a stream of light coming down. The hairs on the back of Reyes neck stood up as he watched the light come streaming down and vanished away into nothing. Kosta was leaning forward, as if trying to make sure that he was seeing this right.

“It’s coming down and then not there.” Kosta confused voice was clear as day. “We’re… all seeing this, yeah?”

Reyes nodded because he was indeed seeing the same thing. There was the telltale sound of bots coming from somewhere and it had him looking around for where they’d come from. Same with Kosta and Scott, everyone had their gun up and ready for the assault.

The light split open and… something slithered out from it, firing precision shots that had them ducking behind any available cover.

“Shit!” Scott swore as he tried to peer around the console. He ducked back to avoid some shots to his head. “SAM, what the hell is that thing?!”

“Visual identification marks it as Remnant.”

“Yes, very helpful,” Reyes snapped. “But what kind of Remnant?!”

“Analyzing,” but only a split second later, SAM sounded genuinely confused. “Unable to analyze as there is nothing to scan.”

“Nothing to scan?!” Kosta spluttered, letting loose a volley of shots. “You have got to be kidding me SAM, it’s firing right at us!!”

“Then we do it the good ol’ fashioned way.” Scott gritted out, drawing his sword. “You two cover me. Bet something ramming through it will prove that it’s real.”

It all happened so fast that Reyes couldn’t say for sure what happened. He and Kosta moved, guns blazing as they split apart, garnering the creature’s attention. Scott was wreathed in blue, before he shifted into the blue streak of a charge but then there was an almighty bang that accompanied a burst of light, Scott’s sword on the ground and Scott sliding a few feet away, smoke curling off his suit.

That thing was firing at them again before it _blurred_ and Reyes launched himself forward with his jetpack for the sword without thinking. The thing was back in front of him, it’s triangular head zeroing in on him as he closed the distance. He barely had time to grab the sword from the ground before he let his jetpack go full throttle, using his momentum to drive the sword up and forward through whatever this thing was. It let loose a shuddering mechanical screech, a gush of that strange fluid dousing his suit. It dropped to the ground like it weighed a ton and then it started flickering as if it was vanishing away from existence. 

Dear God, what the hell was that thing?

“Vidal.”

The sombre tone to Kosta’s voice made him turn to look. There was the crisis specialist, kneeling beside Scott. 

A very still Scott who had a large stain on the floor beneath him.

Fear and apprehension clawed at him, sinking in deep as he walked up, the sword dropping from numb fingers. This had to be a joke of some kind. Surely it had to be. Because that was not Scott Ryder, lying there with a large messy hole punched through him. That was not Scott Ryder lying there so still, like a broken ragdoll. 

This was some cruel sick joke that found its way into his life now and he refused to acknowledge it because if he did… if he did, it was too many wasted days, too long he’d held his tongue and not said a thing. 

Kosta was talking now and Reyes realised he probably should be paying attention to him. 

“-don’t know where it came from or what happened, that thing was behind all three of us at once, I swear. Then you killed it and it just…” Kosta trailed off, shaking his head before saying, “We need to get out of here, take him back.”

It was easier to not think, to let Kosta lead them back out of the vault, let Kosta drive back to the Tempest. He did not want to think about Scott laid out on the floor in the back. Once the Nomad pulled into the cargo bay and the doors opened, Reyes couldn’t bring himself to look out, just woodenly getting out of the vehicle and staring at the floor. It was only a matter of time before the judgment and accusations came his way. 

When a hand rested on his shoulder, he started before his gaze fixed on Dr T’Perro’s concerned face. 

“Reyes,” her voice was quiet, as if trying to not frighten him. “Liam says… something spilled on you?”

He blinked, looking at her before looking down at his suit. It looked fine, whatever had doused him after he killed that slithering thing was gone. That made him pause, turning his hands over with a frown. Where did it go? But when he looked back at T’Perro, he couldn’t stop the question from leaving his lips. 

“Scott, is he…”

Fuck, Reyes didn’t want to say either word. Alive was a fool’s hope and dead was not something he wanted to even think of. T’Perro’s expression softened, though the worry stayed in her eyes. 

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up and have a rest?” she gently guided him to the door. 

His feet felt like lead and it was still easier to not think, to go through the motions. The armour was shed, along with the undersuit and even when the hot water ran out in the shower, turning to a freezing spray he still didn’t move. It was only when someone knocked on the bathroom door that he automatically reached up to turn off the water. Dry off, pull on clothes and for a few moments all he did was stare at the door.

He was not ready to face what he’d meet out there. Not that he had a choice because the door opened and it was Vetra standing there, concern making her brow plates tight.

Concern and pity. 

That left a hard lump in his throat and he silently pushed past her, going right to his bunk. It was easier to crawl in and turn his back to the world, at least for a little bit. He could feel Vetra’s gaze on him and he almost wished that she had shown anything else. Anger, derision, contempt… those were things he knew how to handle. Concern and pity? What good were those?

There was the sound of her rustling about before a blanket was settled on him and then the door opened and shut quietly. How long Reyes lay there for, he had no idea. Every so often, he’d dimly register the door opening and closing. Sometimes someone would come in, quietly retrieve something and leave. 

Letting the fog settle in his mind was much easier to deal with right now. But then someone came in, steps pausing by his bunk before a hand grasped his shoulder. Reyes dared to glance down and those brown fingers gave a tight squeeze before drawing away. The door opened and closed a few seconds later and the breath juddered out of him.

_‘Course I want you on my team. It’s a win-win for everyone.”_

_‘Really?’_

_‘Yeah, you get a team where you know everyone’s got your back and we get someone who knows how to handle shit when things really goes sideways.’_

_'That’s it? Nothing else to sweeten the pot?’_

_‘Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that,’_ a pause and then a slow grin came to Scott’s face. _‘You get me, Reyes. How’s that?’_

__Why that memory had to be the one that surfaced, Reyes didn’t know. But it cut like a knife and it was much easier to close his eyes and pretend he was going to sleep. Much easier to ignore the tears seeping into the pillow._ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Rise and shine!”

The pillow hit his face and Reyes jerked awake, sitting up so fast he hit his head on the low overhang.

“Ouch, you okay?” Scott peered down at him, gently touching his forehead. “Jeez, never seen you wake up like that before.

Reyes couldn’t stop staring because this was a very weird feeling. He’d seen Scott die. Had seen the messy wound and brought him back, but here was Scott standing in front of him right now, very much alive and looking concerned. 

There was lucid dreaming and then there was whatever nightmare fuel had gotten into his brain last night. 

“I’m fine.” Reyes said slowly rubbing at his head, looking at Scott. “Why are you waking me up, it’s not even five in the morning. Secondly, I’m not scheduled… for anything… today.”

Reyes trailed off, a strangely deep sense of deja vu washing over him. Now Scott was looking at him in concern again but Reyes brushed it off. So he listened as Scott explained about Cora’s erratic biotics and how he was on the mission now. 

He went through the usual routine quick, but that strange feeling was back when he saw Kosta by the Nomad, listened to them banter. When he chimed in, he felt like it was almost rote, as if he was watching back a film and it was honestly the most disquieting thing he’d ever experienced. When they got to Pas Teroshe, Kosta was first down the gravity well this time, and Scott peered at him through their helmets, concern written on his face.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Reyes?”

“I’m fine,” he was not doing a very good job of dealing with this strange feeling, not to mention the growing dread that was sitting in his belly like a stone. But he dregded up a smile and gestured to the gravity well. “After you, oh illustrious leader.”

Scott snorted with a dry laugh before he hopped on down and this time Reyes followed up the rear. Strange, in his dream, it had been Scott, himself and then Kosta.

They went down. 

And Scott died.

__________________________________________

“Rise and shine!”

Reyes didn’t move when the pillow hit his face. It was Scott. It was definitely Scott Ryder, who was very much alive and had thrown a pillow in his face.

“I know the great Reyes Vidal wasn’t slain by a pillow,” Scott pulled it off his face. But his brow creased, blue eyes looking concerned. “Are you okay? You look pale. Saw a ghost?”

Any other time, Reyes would have appreciated the levity. But right now, given that he was staring his current ghost directly in the face, he wasn’t too sure what to say.

“No, I’m not.” That was all Reyes said. 

“All right, see Lexi, I’ll take someone else with me on the mission,” Scott paused for a moment. “Need anything before I go?”

All Reyes could do was shake his head because if he opened his mouth and said what he was really thinking, it would certainly guarantee him some psychiatric time with Lexi. And he was known for outdoing Peebee in the avoidance department on that front. His non-verbal answer seemed to worry Scott all the more. A cool hand was pressed to his forehead before his pulse was taken.

“Hm, a little fast and you do feel a bit warm. Make sure you see Lexi, all right?”

Reyes nodded again and got to watch as Scott gave him a concerned look before leaving the crew quarters. It felt like a monumental task, trying to get dressed with the weight of grief and confusion in his mind. He’d seen Scott die twice now, and yet here he was repeating the same day for the third time?

He hauled himself out of bed, got dressed and waited outside the infirmary doors. Cora came out a bit later, her mouth pressed thin with displeasure and a quick step. Reyes definitely did not want to be in her way today.

“Mr Vidal,” Lexi sounded surprised to see him come in. “Something the matter?”

“I’m not feeling so well.” That much at least was true, even if he already knew the reason.

“All right, well, hop on up and let’s take a look.”

Lexi was quick, going over scans and such before she had him sitting back up.

“Well, you’re not sick physically. However your readout does show heightened anxiety and stress levels,” she studied her datapad for a moment before looking at him cautiously. “Did you perhaps have a nightmare?”

“If I did, I don’t recall.” Reyes ran a hand through his hair.

“Hm, then take the day to rest and you should be fine tomorrow,” Lexi gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “If you still feel the same tomorrow, come and see me and we’ll take a closer look.”

With a nod, Reyes slid off the table and made for the galley. He felt almost robotic as he fixed himself some instant coffee and sat. Once that cup was done, he fixed himself another one and headed down to Kosta’s workroom. He needed somewhere convenient and nearby for when they came back from Pas Teroshe. Kosta’s ratty old couch was as good a spot as any to wait. His coffee was long cold, and still he sat there, waiting and occasionally sipping it.

It was a few hours later that the klaxon sounded for the gangplank going down. Reyes waited until that godawful sound ended and he walked out in the cargo hold. 

The bone-deep chill of Voeld radiated off the Nomad as the doors swung up. Drack’s bulk came out heavily and he rested against the side. One arm hung limply at his side, stained dark orange. Kosta was coming out on the other side, looking like he’d gone a few rounds with an eiroch and barely made it. 

“Where’s Ryder?” Vetra’s voice came from beside him, sounding confused. 

Reyes didn’t need to hear their answer. He knew that Scott was laid out in the back of the Nomad and the grief would rip through the ship like it still was with him. But this was worse because Kosta and Drack looked like they barely made it back. He swallowed hard, grip tightening on his mug before he turned and walked back into Kosta’s workroom and locked the door. 

“Kosta needs a better hiding spot.” He muttered as he dug out the bottle of booze from the bottom of one of the crates.

He downed the cold coffee and steadily made his way through the truly terrible booze that Kosta seemed to think was actually whiskey. By the time he finished the bottle, everything was moving and he vaguely wondered if the hangover would carry over to the same morning again.

__________________________________________

“Rise and shine!”

The pillow hit him in the face and Reyes Vidal knew three things with absolute certainty. 

One, was that the hangover didn’t follow him back to the same morning. 

Two, was that Scott Ryder was alive and would definitely die today. 

Three, was that the second thing was going to happen over his dead body if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter 3

“Rise and shine!”

Reyes just lay there, letting the pillow hit him in the face. He officially _loathed_ those damned words, had heard them so many times he had lost count.

It had taken a detour to the Resistance base to get more backstory on this damned place. Pas Teroshe actually meant ‘found cruelty’ like the finder discovered what a horrible joke had been played on them. Reyes hated that place for constantly taking Scott away and bringing him back. 

When he rolled onto his side, moving the pillow away, there was Scott. There was a smile on his face easily seen in his blue eyes, stubbled jaw… for all that Reyes preferred for others to think that he was knowledgeable, he was starting to realize just how much of a damned fool he was. For not actually opening his mouth and seizing the chance he had right in front of him. 

The smile faltered a bit as Scott came in closer. “Everything okay, Reyes?”

He patted the side of the bed and Scott came, sitting down on the edge. Reyes didn’t say anything, just taking in his face.

“Uh,” Scott began.

“If I asked you not to go, would you?” Reyes tried. He’d been down this road a enough times, already knew the answer. “Would you stay here and let me go in your place?”

That got him a raised brow and Scott started to say something, but Reyes had learned that being stuck in this time loop meant there was no consequences to suffer.

He’d learned many secrets, ferreted out things that would be solved once this damned fucking loop was done. Hell, he’d even started learning Shelesh properly, started practicing with every single weapon he could and so many other things.

But this was something he hadn’t done before, something he never even let himself think of acting on. 

But now, his hand fit comfortably against Scott’s jaw, the rasp of stubble on his palm pleasing to the touch. His heart was racing and Scott’s eyes were wide. Why had he not done this before? Reyes had no compunction about shifting upwards, brushing his lips against Scott’s. God help him, they were soft, so soft and begging for more.

“ _Por favor_ …” he murmured, drawing back just enough to look at Scott.

When he saw the look in Scott’s eyes, he cursed himself for a fool twice over.

“Reyes…” 

The naked longing in Scott’s eyes was only outdone by how it laced through his voice. Reyes didn’t even try to fight it, pulling Scott to him and kissing him hard. He did wish that Scott wasn’t in his armour, that those hands were on his skin. When he finally stopped, he rested his forehead against Scott’s.

“ _Querido_ , please, don’t go to Pas Teroshe,” Reyes shifted his hands to cup Scott’s neck, fingers stroking the soft skin there. “That place is worse than you think, it will be your grave.”

“How did you know the name?” Scott frowned now.

“I know because I’ve been there,” he paused, trying to grasp the number. “Today… again, I don’t even know how many days now, I’ve lost track.”

Scott stared at him, disbelief warring with suspicion now. After a few moments he sighed, “Okay, we’ll go check it out, carefully,” Scott gave him an intent look. “And then we’ll figure this out when we get back.”

It was a strange feeling to have one’s heart crumple, even as their resolve hardened further, Reyes absently thought. He didn’t say anything for a moment, just nodding. When Scott relaxed, that was when he struck. He yanked Scott’s head forward while tucking his head down while headbutting right into Scott’s moving one.

It was quick and violent, but it also knocked Scott out like a light. A split second, and then —

“I swear to God SAM, if you call anyone, I _will_ rip your damned node out.”

There was nothing for a moment and then, “ _You have physically assaulted Scott and—_ ”

“Tap into me for this mission, I don’t care. Watch every damn thing I do, but the fact of the matter is that I will not let Scott step foot in that fucking place and I will run the mission to Pas Teroshe. That place is riddled with quantum anomalies and I am taking Liam and Cora with me on this one.”

There was another long pause from the AI and then sharp stabbing pain at the back of his neck. Then in a distinctly confused tone,

“ _I am registering quantum anomalies in you, Reyes. They have—_ ”

“No shit,” he knew how they got there. Reyes eased himself out of bed, making sure Scott was comfortable but he needed to get going. “How long do I have until Scott regains consciousness?”

“ _Approximately ten minutes. You should know that Cora—_ ”

“I know what’s wrong with Cora and I also know that she is more than up to the task of what lies ahead. Tell her to get ready.”

“ _Very well._ ”

If Reyes didn’t know any better, he’d say that the AI was being curt with him. How else to explain that distinctly clipped tone? Reyes hurried as he got his armour on and grabbed his helmet and booked it down to the Nomad. Liam was there and Cora was coming through the door, looking perplexed.

“You’re running this Vidal?” she glanced around. “Where’s Ryder?”

“He is currently indisposed at the moment and asked me to head this mission instead. We’re headed to Pas Teroshe, there have been reports of strange activity there at the Remnant site and we’ve been asked to investigate.”

“Remnant devices?” Liam frowned. “Pretty sure we need Ryder for this.”

“Pretty sure we don’t. In the Nomad, now.” Reyes said darkly as he settled into the driver’s seat.

“Okay then.” Liam drawled, his tone cautious.

Thankfully, Cora didn’t have anything to say and hopped in as well. They were well on their way when SAM contacted him once more.

“ _I have Scott requesting a private conversation with you._ ”

Reyes hadn’t been down this particular road before. “Privacy mode, SAM, volume at half.” If there wasn’t yelling, he’d be shocked.

There’s a tone of acknowledgment and then Scott was laying into him.

“Reyes, I swear to God, when you get back here, I am going to tear you a fucking new one! You headbutt me and leave me in your bunk to run my damned mission because you had a fucking nightmare?!”

The upside of suffering no consequences was that Reyes didn’t really feel the need to explain himself. But he certainly did try.

“Scott, I told you on no account would I let you set foot in the place that will become your grave. So I—”

“Are fucking in for it when you get back!” Scott was livid. “No scratch that, I’m going to take that fucking beat-up exploration pod to come there and tear you a new one!”

“The exploration pod that is not rated for these subzero temperatures?” Honestly, once in that thing was more then enough for Reyes. “You’d barely make it to Pas Teroshe, and you’d be too cold to do much of anything. I told SAM to tap into me, so you can see the feed from the damned safety of your quarters. Vidal, out.”

There’s the start of an outraged sound before the line is cut and Reyes pressed down on the gas a little more. If Cora and Liam heard any of that, they didn’t say a word and the descent into Pas Teroshe was entirely silent, with them backing him up. Once they were down the gravity well, Reyes spoke.

“SAM, please pull up a schematic of the base. Also, take a baseline reading from my quantum anomalies and match it to the shielding that is presently blocking your active scans. Then give us a HUD of all available areas.”

“ _Processing,_ ” SAM didn’t say anything for a few moments before a visual flashed up on the helmet. “ _The structure extends down three miles, however, even with accounting from your quantum anomalies, only fifty two percent of the structure is readable._ ”

“Trust me, that’s more than we had before.” Reyes walked up to the console extending his hand. The small columns shifted and moved as the sound of a door unlocking echoed.

“That’s new,” Liam sounded genuinely shocked, as always. “I thought-”

“Only Ryder could do it, yes, I know,” Reyes hefted his gun. “Just remember, stay on your toes and keep moving when we tangle with the Flux, and for the love of God Cora, do not Charge.”

“Okay, why not?” Cora asked.

“Because I’m sure you like living. Liam, anything you want to ask?”

“Uh, what is a Flux, exactly?”

“Worst sort of Remnant to tangle with. It shifts and fluxes around and is a _pendejo_ to deal with. Hence the stay on your toes and keep moving part I mentioned. Anything else?”

“Uh… no. No, I’m good.”

That made Reyes snort because he knew the question on Liam’s mind. “Yes, when it comes to it, fuck shit up and be as unpredictable as possible.”

The silence is pronounced and Reyes can practically feel the confusion coming from Liam. But Liam simply shouldered his gun and then was flanking as Reyes started to lead them into the structure.

Reyes had been here enough times and it seemed like the vault was quantum locked, more of it being opened up the longer he went through time loops.

“ _I think it prudent to mention to you, that the quantum anomalies have allowed me greater access to your physiology than even I anticipated._ ”

SAM’s sudden announcement gave Reyes pause for a moment. “Wait, are you saying that you can give me Pathfinder level abilities?”

“ _Should you require it, I believe so._ ”

“Good to know.” Reyes mused. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He led them down into the vault, fighting past all kinds of Remnant bots, until they found the room with the inverted square shape. The door closed behind them and Reyes immediately gave the signal to hold. He’d had Kosta run on ahead of him to survey the area one too many times and was dealing with a shitshow before he was ready for it.

Reyes looked around, seeing nothing before he asked, “SAM, how much of the facility is mapped out now?”

“ _Approximately sixty eight percent of the facility has been mapped out._ ”

“All right progress,” Reyes took a deep steadying breath as he adjusted his grip on the assault rifle. “Remember, stay on your toes, stay sharp and be unpredictable. And Cora—”

“No Charging, got it.”

“Then let’s go dance shall we?”

It was always the same, seeing that shape in the room, going to the console and activating it, seeing the light come streaming down to disappear into nothing. Then the light split and and the Flux came out, flickering and just shifting everywhere on the battlefield. Reyes didn’t think he’d ever heard as much swearing as he did whenever he fought with this damn thing.

And it always seemed to end the same way, he managed to find something sharp on the battlefield and gutted the wretched bot.

What he didn’t expect this time was when he gutted the Flux, that it would gut him back.

The Flux was dead, already showing signs of flickering away and the gush of fluid from it was coating him and Reyes knew he only had minutes, if he was so lucky. His suit was trying to flood his system with medigel and all it was doing was sealing the blood inside his body to pool.

“Oh fuck,” Liam was crouched beside him, unsure of what to do. “Reyes, hey, you still with us man?”

His fingers felt numb already, that was not a good sign. But he managed to grab hold of Cora’s shoulder as soon as she came over.

“Don’t let… Scott come… here.”

He wished he had something more poignant to say but that numbness and coldness was spreading fast and all he wanted to do was close his eyes for a moment. Even if this was how the loop finally ended, at least Scott lived.

________________________________________________

“Rise and shine!”

In the split second before the pillow hit his face, Reyes realised that he was still alive, not impaled on anything and the day was in fact, repeating again.

“ _Chingada madre!_ ”

“Uh…”

“No, I’m not coming on the mission. I have other things to do today instead of going to Pas fucking Teroshe,” Reyes rolled out of bed, stalking to the bathroom. “Like figuring out how to break this wretched time loop.”

“Time loop?” Scott echoed after him. “Reyes, wait!”

Reyes didn’t, letting the bathroom door close before locking it. “SAM, I am giving you full authorization to patch into my implant and yes, you will find quantum anomalies in me. Use them to your full advantage.”

There’s a moment of silence and then, “ _Given that Scott is currently en route to the other door to enter and you have given me quite a specific request, I feel it imperative to know if you are certain this—_ ”

“Absolutely sure. Lock the other door please SAM and execute.”

A moment of silence again and then, “ _Acknowledged._ ”

The pain comes, but not stinging like last time. It almost feels like fire is being poured down his nerves and there’s nothing he can do but grin and bear it. By the time it’s over, he’s sagged against the sink and when he managed to haul himself up, there was a cold sweat on his face and his eyes… were they glowing?

“ _I have access to far more of your body than I intended._ ” SAM sounded genuinely concerned. “ _Reyes—_ ”

“I know. The quantum anomalies and all that. Maybe it’s because I just got doused in a fresh batch of whatever fluid is in the Flux.”

“ _The Flux?_ ” SAM echoed.

Reyes just glanced at the door, ignoring Scott’s yelling and pounding. “It’s in the Pas Teroshe vault. Some type of Remnant creature. And the room it’s in seems to shift about, like it’s leading me further in. But at the moment, that is beside the point. I need something very specific from you right now SAM.”

“ _Reyes, if I may inquire, do you know precisely how long have you been stuck in this loop?_ ”

“No damned idea. Few thousand days?”

“ _According to the chronometer from the fluid inside you, six thousand seven hundred and fifty four days have elapsed for you._ ”

For a moment, all Reyes could do was stare blankly at the mirror because…

“Do I want to know how many years that is?”

“ _Approximately eighteen and a half years._ ”

“Madre de Dios…” Reyes felt like he was going to be sick hearing that number. He’d actually been stuck in this loop for that long? It really didn’t help that the days seemed to blur into endless eternity. “Okay SAM, I need two things from you. I need you to figure out someway, before I go to sleep or die, for you to encode knowledge in the fluid or whatever that’s in me, so when the day resets, whatever information I gather transmits with me.”

“ _I will endeavour to do my best. What is your second request?_ ”

“You’re going to help turn me into a Pathfinder.”


End file.
